


Imaginary

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them are amazing when they dance; their bodies are so in tune with each other, with the sound of guitars and the beat of drums, that it's as though they're all part of one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [ohhappydaggerxd](http://ohhappydaggerxd.livejournal.com/).

The two of them are amazing when they dance; their bodies are so in tune with each other, with the sound of guitars and the beat of drums, that it's as though they're all part of one person. 

They decide to wrap up their practice session when the sky is just starting to glow pink with dawn, and they fall into a comfortable silence that lasts until they arrive at the door to Hoya's apartment. (Hoya doesn't mind, though; it's nice just having another person's presence around. He had forgotten what that felt like, until Dongwoo.)

"I'll meet you again later?" Dongwoo asks. He smiles like he doesn't feel as exhausted as he should, but Hoya thinks that's just Dongwoo--no matter how long or hard he works, he can always be counted on to brush off any negative feelings with a grin or a joke or a pat on the back. (It's a quality that Hoya admires and that he looks forward to seeing every day, but he would rather go insane trying to keep it a secret than say it out loud.)

Hoya says, "Yeah," and closes the door behind him before he can do anything that he will regret.

(Sunggyu calls him later that day. Hoya would roll his eyes, but Sunggyu's voice is so full of concern that he can't bring himself to do it.

"I'm just worried," says Sunggyu. "You stay out so late, and you know the city isn't the safest place at night... could you please call me from now on so I can pick you up and you don't have to walk home alone?"

Hoya sits stunned for a moment. "What are you talking about? You've seen me walking home with Dongwoo."

Sunggyu sighs, but it sounds more like concern than exasperation. "Who?")


End file.
